User talk:Feathertail Millie
You walk through a wall of willow branches and leaves and find yourself in a large den. "Welcome to my den," says a ginger and white she-cat, who is sitting in the corner. "I am Fallingleaf. How may I help you?" Please don't be too loud or abusive. Fallingleaf's patients need their sleep. Siggie Requests Feathertail... I am your mentor. *strange breathing* Like the Star Wars reference? Sometimes I freak myself out. Anyway, the title says it all... if you need help, ask me questions, because otherwise I'm just going to assume you know it. :) I'm nice. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for nominating me! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 02:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Millie! We talked on chat, you seem nice! want to be friends? Feather400 edits! 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon oh, no! you responded very quickly! Feather400 edits! 05:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :P yeah. guess what? FeatherMew? 06:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I've got 500 edits so Nightfern might let me be a mentor! FeatherMew? 16:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon If you're on, please go on Chat. I am bored! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat? FeatherMew? 05:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Logos Different shaded purple one: Green and purple animated one: Lol^ FeatherMew? 06:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have..? o.0 I haven't been online much lately.. SpazzyFox 01:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) HAAII chat. FeatherMew? 06:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Thank you so much! Say, thank you so much! I appreciate those kind words! But yeah, I agree - not everyone has good grammar! I strive to be the best. (I do hope to publish something someday) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... sounds interesting. If it does get published, I may buy it... ;D --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem~ :) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) * :) (use an asterisk :P) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 16:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I could see you were trying to type ":)" but of course, :) It does this! :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 21:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's not a problem ~! XP --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 22:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw you are making a charart tutorial, and I'm just saying you sould Ask Cloudskye first. ;) FeatherMew? 00:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes, but I see your not at the moment... KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 02:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm guesing. Since your not a Sr.warrior. i asked. FeatherMew? 04:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Tutoiral That's fine. Of course you can do one! Thank you for asking! I really appreciate it. =) 00:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Dear, I am Holly. It's a nickname I go by. 03:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it tomorrow... I promise. I'm tired, and should be going to sleep eventually. XD 03:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) choot? or tahc? or just chat? FeatherMew? 05:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on? 07:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) chat? FeatherMew? 20:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CHAT. RINOW. FeatherMew? 04:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon So sorreh So sorry, i'm just checking in and then going back to my movie :( mabye tomorrow FeatherMew? 06:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow! You have 300 edits! Congrats! FeatherMew? 17:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon meep feep creek seek beek;) Feather 06:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ok. your an offical sr.warrior. Feather 07:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat! 07:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh. ok well brb tell rainey im going to try and re-start my computer Feather 07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai. Chat? Feathermoon 02:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Feathermoon/MILLEH: plus, chat????? Feathermoon 02:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon